An unexpected change and an unwanted life
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: When Kayla Tsukino runs into truble before starting high school she forgets everything up to s cirtain point, but what will happen when she meets yugi and lunapresents her with the power to become sailor moon? how will it interfere with with her life, or
1. a new home

All disclaimers apply here. I only own Kayla and the plot. Nothing else. The animes I use belong to the respective owners not me. So don't sue I have no money thanks much.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, I do not like flames and will not stand them. Comments and suggestions in your reviews are always nice. So please keep to those.  
  
It all started on a hot bright sunny day. School was about to start for Kayla Tsukino. This was going to be her last year in the evil school system one she would never forget... It was very hot, like that was ever new in her town. Getting home to the nice AC would be a good thing.. Not that according to Kayla on some days, they already did.. That night before the school year was about to start, things for Kayla took a turn for the worse. She had been called into her father's room upon his very loud request. She slowly walked in her father's room. "Kayla! Listen up girl! I will not accept any grades like you have given me in the past years!!!" Her father shouted.  
  
"Yes sir, but I do try my best" Kayla protested.  
  
"Well, do I have to send you away from here?!" He continued yelling.  
  
"No sir…" she stammered as she took off with only her laptop and the clothes on her back..  
  
  
  
***** one week latter*********  
  
  
  
Foot steeps could be heard echoing through the darkness as a figure unseen by anyone the sound told someone or anyone that may have been able to hear it that the person was trying to run. The person was forced to stop due to the fact she could no longer run or hop as the case may be. Her brown eyes were closed, like they were much help to her. For you see she is blind. This fact doesn't bother however cause for her it was all she knew. The feeling of concert was all she knew as pain crossed through her body. She lay there unmoving to hurt to do anything as her mind went blank. She was out could by the time someone found her laying in a gutter near their home. The person ran inside and picked up a cordless phone before calluing 911 on it. He or she was taalking very fast in the phone in a state of panic. "come on please I found someone and they look preaty beet up." A panicked voice spoke in to the phone. The figure then moved and a hand rubbed his or her forehead. Upon clooser look you could see the girl had long brown hair. But the eyes remained closed. A moan of pain escaped the girl's lips as she tried to stand, yet she refused to open her eyes. Sloly though she did and then blinked them against the darkness of the night. The boy placed the phone down and knelt down beside the girl. "hello there," he said to her in a soft gentl child like voice.  
  
"Hi" she stamered.  
  
"Are you ok, how do you feel?" the boy asked.  
  
"I am not sure how I feel just in a lot of pain is all I can tell you." She stamered each word sound like a struggle to get out.  
  
"here don't try to talk. Help is coming and if you want I will travel with you." The boy offered seeing fear reflecting in the dark brown eyes of the girl in front of him.  
  
"t…th…th..thank…y…y..yo..you.." she managed to say pain making talking such a diffucult task at the time.  
  
"try not to talk. Its just going to hurt you miss." The person asked of the girl he himself trying to remain calm for he hatted to see anyone get hurt or hurting like this girl was at the moment.  
  
Soon an amblance arived at the shop intrance where the girl was now sitting leaning against the door leading inside. She caughed a few times in pain stopped that soon after. She had once again closed her sightless brown eyes. One of the EMT people came up to the boy and the girl and started asking a bunch of questions. "whats your name?" he asked the boy  
  
"Yugi Moto" the boy stated softly.  
  
"hers"..the EMT asked  
  
"I don't know" Yugi replied.  
  
"Kayla" the girl said then passed out completely.  
  
"last name?" the EMC asked.  
  
"I don't know that either. Then an ID tag of some sort caught the boy's eye. And he walked over to her and read it handing it to the EMT. On the tag, it had some information as well as a photo and under the name, it labled her as student.  
  
"will you be willing to ride with her?" the EMT asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, but I am no way related to her any way shape or form." He reminded the EMT.  
  
"Doesn't matter in this case we just need another person" The EMT stated loading Kayla onto the stretcher. Yugi nodded not having anything better to do and the fact the EMT made him nervous along with the fact the puzzle around his neck started to glow to warn him of something. He sat beside the now sleeping girl the EMT that had made his nerves stand on edge driving.  
  
When Kayla awoke the next time, she found it to be very bright. She blinked several times trying to adjust to the sudden light change. Her eyes seemed to burn from the brightness of it all. Her heart was beating fast when she heard the sounds of life support devices. A few seconds later, she realized they were attached to her keeping her alive. All she knew was fear. She for the life of her couldn't remember anything beyond the painful brightness surrounding her at the very moment. Yugi walked in and took the seat beside her. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I am fine I think just a headache." She whispered unable to talk higher than that due to tubes going every direction.  
  
"Can you tell me where I can contact your parents?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
Kayla then froze for a moment and her mind went into deep thought. "I am afraid, I don't know who they are, nor do I really know who you are or who I am, I do remember though that I remember your voice. I think." Kayla staggered out.  
  
"I se and I am sorry, here come the doctors, you will have to tell them that you can't remember anything." Yugi stated and as if on cue, two doctors dressed in sparkling white lab coats came into the room. "aw good she is awake." One of them stated.  
  
"Very good." The other one said.  
  
"How are we this morning.?" The first askked as if he wre talking to a five your old child.  
  
Kayla then got this annoyed look on her face, seeing how her mind wasn't that far gone for her not to know how she was being treated. "Why don't you ask me more at my age level instead of a retarded child, cause I assure you, I am not that far out of it." She said making sure every word was pronced.  
  
"Yes mam, can you answer a few questions for me?" The second doctor asked.  
  
"I will give it my best shot, though I don't know how much help I can offer you." Kayla replied in a more normal type of tone.  
  
"Name?"  
  
Kayla: me thinks." Kayla stated.  
  
"Last name?" the dr asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Parents names?"  
  
"No clue"  
  
"ok moving right a long. Age?  
  
"um…er…18.. or something" Kayla stated after thinking for several seconds.  
  
"Very good past medical history?" the dr asked.  
  
"I can't remember.. I am sorry" Kayla replied her voice showing sadness.  
  
"That's all the questions I have for now, we will run a few more tests and then send you home." The dr said writing a few more notes on his clipboard. He then turned to Yugi, "Visiting hours end soon."  
  
"I understand." Yugi stated with a nod of his head showing he understood. Kayla feel asleep again.  
  
****Another week latter**********  
  
After a week of endless testing and tones more questions. Kayla was finally released from the hospital. Yugi and his grandfather had offered to take Kayla in untill she remembered where it is she belonged. He also figured given the age and things like that , she may be in high school. So he put her in the 12th grade at the local high school.  
  
"Kayla Yugi!" Yugi's grandpa called to them.  
  
"Coming grandpa." Yugi muttered getting out of bed, Kayla on the other hand was going to be harder to wake up. She chose that moment to fall into a deep sleep after not sleeping well the night before. Yugi knocked on her door and called to her, but the brown hared girl refused to admit to herself that it was in fact morning and that she would be starting school very soon. In fact to her soon was that following day after she had been released. Lucky for her the doctors had ordered that she take it easy and not get involved in after school activities, but to her that was not a problem for her. "come on K Chan I sware you don't wanna be late on your first day now do yu?" Yugi continued trying to wake her.  
  
"So try me." Kayla muttered finally opening her sightless brown eyes.  
  
"its not so bad at school." Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Kayla muttered pulling the blankets over her head.  
  
"OK if that's how you want it." Yugi warned before he pulled the blankets off the bed and flipped the unsecpting girl onto the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Ok ok I am up I am up." Kayla muttered getting onto her knees and groaned.  
  
Yugi laughed, "see you downstairs"  
  
"ok I am up" she muttered one more time. Before she got up on her feet. She then made her way downstairs.  
  
"sleep well Kayla?" Grandpa asked once she made it downstairs.  
  
"NO Not really I just got to sleep an hour ago actually." Kayla admitted.  
  
"Sorry to hear about that, now eat up" he stated placing a plate of food in front of her.  
  
Kayla slowly ate her food and Yugi walked her to the school. Kayla's mind was wondering because for the past week she had been plagued by dreams of a forgotten past one she did not remember in the slightest. When they arrived at school Kayla was introduced to the DBS office of the district. (Division of Blind Services) to order the books and materials she would need in order to read. At first when she tried to read people thought that she couldn't, and in a since she couldn't. she didn't remember her print reading skills. It appeared she had forgotten everything after the death of her mother. Memories that to her needed to be blocked. The bad part of all of this was she had forgotten her best friend Jenna. Little did she know however that all of that was going to change and very quickly. For both girls, their lives were about to change. However I am getting a head of myself. Once Kayla and Yugi had made it to their first class he tried once more to get her to snap out of her daydream trans- like state and focus on school. Kayla did snap out of it however and soon she was answering questions by her new teacher.  
  
****in Maryland or where Jenna is to start this story******  
  
The week Kayla was supposed to start school had Jenna very worried. She had acted strangely online and didn't feel like doing much. She would often sign off and on several times and when Jenna would question her. Kayla would always say the computer froze. In the mornings, though Jenna half expected this seeing is how Kayla would often have to leave her computer in order to do something mainly get ready for school, but wait school hadn't started in Florida yet. Or had it?" Jenna didn't know this for sure neither that or the fact that she was at this very moment being shipped off to Japan without anyone knowing about it. Nothing had properly been set up for her to live with a host family or anything to Jenna's knolage at least. ::Wait Japan why did think she might be in japans?:: Jenna thought to herself . Though for some odd reason I think she might be." Jenna stated aloud to no one in particular more for herself. She got online and did her best to locate Kayla by getting on every Instant message service she could think of which including downloading some new ones. No matter what for the oddest reason finding Kayla became an obsession and this was the day before she was supposed to start school for her final year at the Florida School For the Deaf and the Blind (FSDB). All she knew was her friend couldn't stop thinking about the long year ahead. Jenna knew she had 4 years left before she found herself wishing she were out of high school, but still she worried about her friend whom she had known online for about a year.  
  
Jenna had now been searching for two weeks without stopping to rest and barely eating anything only enough to stay alive really. She knew she had to be strong. She checked for her friend's screen name every day every time she got online and sent at least two emails a day to her. Yet it seemed as if the Brown-hared brown – eyed girl had simply vanished without a trace. Then those thoughts had come to her again but thistime she saw pictures with them. They came to her like pictures in a slide show. One of them was of Kayla injured on a street corner. Another was of a tri color hared boy that looked to be about 10 years of age with the strangest type of puzzle around his neck. Another was of them together in a hospital Kayla was talking her brown eyes closed and her tan skin covered in tubes. At the sight of that particular picture, Jenna nearly fainted braking her concentration in the middle of a busy hallway. The Health Nurse already thought she might need to go to the ER only because she looked like she had passed out against her locker that and the fact her eyes had a blank look in them. A strange look that was hard to describe.  
  
When the visions ended Jenna returned to her normal state and acted like nothing had just happened. ::Kayla is in Japan and I must go to her, but that boy she met will protect her until I can get there. I don't know who, or what is going on. But I aim to find out one way or another.:: Jenna thought. Soon the last bell had rung indicating that she was now free from school. She wasted no time what so ever in packing and surcuring herself a plane ticket for the next flight out to Japan. She thought to start in Tycko and work her way through every inch of Japan until her friend was found. Nothing was going to stop her and that is exactly what she told her parents. Of chores like all parents do, they protested yet NOTHING on earth was going to stop her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes this is a crossover or will be in another chapter. Some things may not make a lot of since, but they will in other chapters to come. So no complaining. 


	2. a moon star is born sort of kinda of

Disclaimer, same as before I do not own Sailor Moon or yu-gi-oh, and am not making any money off this story.  
  
A/N: to the reviewer that asked if the chara Kayla was going to be sailor Moon this chapter should explain that just read it to understand. Also my good friend Jenna is going to be Sailor Mars. To clear up any confusion. Thank you all for your time to sit down and type a review. Please if you have any questions, please leave your email so I can answer. If not I will try to answer them in the following chapters.  
  
Kayla had made it through the first half of the school day in one pice sort of speak. It was now lunchtime and she was sitting with a few of Yugi's friends as she waited for Yugi to return from getting his lunch tray. Kayla already had hers, but she picked at it not liking it and not sure if she really wanted to risk eating it. For some odd reason, she didn't feel like eating. Maybe it was the smell, but she did not know or care. School food was something she most often would refuse to eat unless by chance it was something she desperately wanted that was accuattaly worth her time eating. Yugi sat down with his friends and smiled. "hey guys," he said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey there bud." Joey announced as Yugi took his place in between Kayla and Joey.  
  
"Hi there." Yugi said still smiling.  
  
"Hey Yugi, want to get in a quick of duel monsters after lunch during break?" Joey asked.  
  
"What is duel monsters?" Kayla inquired.  
  
"It's a really great game Yugi here can teach it to you no prob." Joey said confidently. "you know I am getting to be a pretty good duelist myself." He added boasting a little earning him sweatdrops from everyone else in the room except for Kayla whom was quite lost on the subject.  
  
"I must admit you are doing much better at it though, you don't lose all of the time now." Tristain put in.  
  
"I could beat you anyday I can beat everyone at this table with my eyes closed even." Joey stated loudly.  
  
"Couldn't" Tristain continued to argue.  
  
"Here we go again." Yugi put in sweatdropping.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Kayla asked adding a sweatdrop of her own.  
  
"Pretty much yeah, this could go on for a while." Yugi stated sighing.  
  
"lovely" Kayla muttered, and as in cue, Joey and Tristain started glaring daggers at each other while everyone at the table sported larger sweatdrops.  
  
"this may take a while, wanna try a game wile we wait for those to stop fighting?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kayla stated.  
  
The two said players left and walked outside. Yugi showed Kayla his deck of cards and let her look at each one closely. Kayla felt them and was surprised at how small the were compared to your everyday deck of playing cards. Kayla smiled and then handed the deck back to Yugi. Just as she did, the bell rang informing all students lunch time was over and they would have to return to classes. Yugi took Kayla's arm and led her into the school building and to their next class. With a sigh he sat down to the boring task at hand. "I will get you a deck from grandpa's shop after school and I will show you how to play." Yugi said in a low whisper.  
  
"that will be great I will be looking forward to it." Kayla replied in the same tone of voice as not to get caught by the teacher.  
  
"great" Yugi stated with a smiled before they set to work on the new assignment. Soon enough Kayla and the group of friends she had made, had been freed for the day from the halls of torture, a term Kayla had made for school in general. Even though it had only been the first day that did not change her dislike for school. To be honest nothing would. Yugi led Kayla out of the school and he started to walk home once the final school bell had rung. Joey walked up behind Yugi and Kayla and tried to surprise them , but Kayla heard him sneaking up and stopped walking.  
  
"Do you think someone may be behind us?" Kayla asked a little jumpy about the sound.  
  
"I don't know, but I will look just let go for a second ok." Yugi stated as Kayla let go and Yugi turned around only to see Joey running away.  
  
"Hey Joey get back here!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Joey stopped a few feet away from him and turned. "I am sorry" he said in a pleading tone of voice.  
  
"Want to come over?" Yugi asked ignoring the looks Joey was giving him.  
  
"Joey sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head as if this were an everyday event and he wasn't fooling around. "yeah sure love to" he said running up to him. He then turned to Kayla who had her back to him still and reached for her arm only to have his hand slapped away and to see Kayla glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Why don't you speak up and ask me if I want you to guide me?!" she yelled then turned again so her back was to him again crossing her arms.  
  
"Smooth move" Yugi said under his breath, then he turned to Kayla and said, "I am back now we can continue to the shop."  
  
Kayla took Yugi's arm again and they finished walking the few steps to the game shop part of the house. When they got there Yugi walked over to the card racks and took several cards down. He brought them over to Kayla who felt each and every one while Yugi told her what they were and all the important information she would need to know in order to use them in any type of duel. Joey used the time Yugi was talking with Kayla to watch what was going on. "hey why don't you test your new cards out on me?" he offered.  
  
"I don't know, I have never played this game before in my life, I don't have the cards memorized or marked or anything." Kayla said quietly and very slowly.  
  
"Come on Kayla it will be fun and iI will go easy on you" Joey continued giving the girl a slap on the back.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I just want lie down and work on my homework. But I promise to play you latter all right?" Kayla stated yawning to prove the point she was in fact warn out from her first long day at school.  
  
"Look why don't you let Kayla lie down and get some sleep and I will duel you Joey." Yugi suggested as Kayla yawned again.  
  
"I bet you I can beet you this time." Joey boasted.  
  
"Not likely" Yugi laughed.  
  
"then lets duel life points set at 2000." Joey declared and he brought out his deck.  
  
While Joey and Yugi dueled and Kayla went upstairs to rest, a thick darkness covered the town taking out all forms of light. People started screaming as the darkness took out phone and electric power as it moved. Two fierce dragon like eyes were in the center of what looked to be a tornado. So far the only real damage that had been done was the loss of phone and power. A black cat with a crescent moon in the middle of its forehead looked up at the darkened sky. "its time" it said to itself aloud as it ran for the house part of the game shop where Kayla was still sleeping. Joey and Yugi were still dueling, for the evil force had not yet reached that part of the town. And the lights still glowed bright in the household. The cat crept slowly through the house as if it were sniffing out a sent like a dog, in this case it was. Red cat eyes looked about the place as black paws made their way up a flight of stairs and down a dark hallway. The only thing anyone could see of this cat was the glowing effect its eyes seemed to give off as it scratched at one door pushing it open enough to make its way through with no effort. The cat jumped on the sleeping form of a person that was laying face first on top of their covers. The small animal pawed at the figure until he or she stirred. This took some time, but when the person did move, the cat found itself flying into a wall. The cat hissed in pain for only a moment then stood back up and got in the person's face. "wake up would you" the cat yelled in the figure's ear.  
  
Sightless brown eyes shot open and the own of those eyes feel off the bed landing on their rear end. The person rubbed the spot where they had fallen before standing up. "who or what in gods name wants me when I am trying to sleep here?!" the person yelled walking over to a wall switch and flipping it, closing their eyes to the light change in the room.  
  
"I did, my name is Luna and I am here to see you Kayla Tsukino. I am here to guide you on your path to your Altamonte destiny." The cat.  
  
"What if I don't want to believe in all of this?" Kayla asked still not knowing that that a cat of all things was talking to her.  
  
"Here let me show you" Luna stated doing a flip in the air and something appeared out of no where and landed with a light thud on the bed. "now check your bed." The cat instructed.  
  
Kayla did so and picked up the locket." What in the Hell is this supposed to be you have to be kidding me if this device is supposed to do anything." She said still not believing anything Luna was telling her about her locket.  
  
"Fine then say moon Prism power and then tell me if it does nothing then" Luna stated sternly to Kayla.  
  
"If it will get you to shut the Heck up then I will." Kayla said in a ticked off mood. She took the locket pined it to the front of her school uniform made a fist with her left hand and shouted, Moon Prism Power!!!" as loud as she could without waking anyone else that might be sleeping. For a split second her clothing disappeared and the locket glowed. Pink and reddish ribbons surrounded her body as first a leotard with a sailor caller, and a became solid over most of her body, unconsuly she crossed her arms above her head and the ribbons there formed two white gloves with red at the ends where it stops at the arm abut halfway up her elbow. The same type of thing covered her feet to up about to her knee and formed boots which were red except for the very tip with little moons on the top front. The rebons change at this point into countless crescent moons that form a ring of like dust around her waist as she twirls to meat it, forming an extremely short skirt that doesn't reach her wrist if she were to put her hands down to her sides, and is long enough to nearly cover everything that shouldn't be seen. She at this point arches her back and a gem appears in the form of white light, and this spreads out to form a gold tereia with the gem inside it being red. "matching red pin like thing appear in her hair and she poses with one hand on one hip, and the other making a victory sign on her forehead.  
  
Once the transformation is complete, Kayla screams from the experience. Yugi and Joey come running upon hearing her voice, only to find a girl similar to Kayla in a white red, and blue one piece outfit, with a red bow on the front and another in the back in a revealing almost place in the back of the outfit where the skirt meets the white part of the uniform. Kayla wouldn't have know if Joey hadn't remarked about the shortness of her skirt, and she put a gloved hand down to her side and felt the difference, not to mention her gloves. That's when it hit her something was different and she screamed again. All of the sudden one of the pins on her head began to flash and someone calling for help could be heard. "that's Kaiba" Yugi gasped in shock hearing the sound.  
  
"You must go help him now sailor moon" Luna stated nudging the frightened girl with her head.  
  
"But you forget I can't see or know how to fight, nr would want to fight." Kayla stated in a high pitched squeaky voice.  
  
"would you please help him?" Yugi asked looking up at her with tear filled eyes afraid that again, he may lose him to this evil. The tears that Yugi was holding back reflected in his voice. At this, Kayla nodded, not liking anyone to feel hurt. So without another word she ran off to the source of the panicked screams and shock as to what was going on.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry I was going to do the battle and the scouts coming in the same chapter, but I re read this and I thought this would make it more interesting if I broke it up into two chapters. Both equally long I thinnk, but if not it still works. I hope this clears up questions you may have about the storry. 


	3. Sailor Mars arives and the first battle ...

Disclaimer realy are a waist of time, but yet again so I don't get sued, I do not own sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh. If you have any questions please leave them in a review, it helps with coming up with chapters, when I get writers block.  
  
  
  
Kaiba Corp., was one of the places affected by this disturbance. As usual Seto Kaiba was hard at work profecting another device to help hem ferther prefect his dueling. He was already the number one duelist in town and known for losing only once to Yugi in an unofficial match once. All of the sudden the power goes out in the entire building. People on other levels start screaming thinking that was some major disaster, which it was. Others yelled into phones when their conversations were cut short by the fact no phone calls, could be made. Kaiba's Kid brother cam running into the room fear in his eyes. Not only was it dark all of the sudden, but everything that made noise due to electronics was now quiet, making this place rather quiet. This was something the yunger Kiba was not used to as of late. The wind picked up and glass shattered a few streets over, but in the unnatural quiet that had fallen over the downtown, even a pin drop would sound like it could echo for miles. So the sudden shatter of glass was no exception to the rule.  
  
About the same time the downtown part of the city was under this dark force, or what ever you wish to call it, a raven-hued, cyan- eyed girl walked down the deadly quiet streets. She had been searching for a friend of hers and strange feelings, that she had yet to understand, but did not argue with, told her to start looking in this one particular city. A harsh wind blew her hair wildly about her face as she entered the lower level of Kaiba Corp. A small boy ran past her in a rush as soon as she entered the sliding glass doors. Which, shouldn't have but surpassingly worked. As soon as she had made it all the way in and the boy had made it out, the doors slammed shut and the glass cracked due to the force. A taller boy with sandy brown hair wearing a long green jacket came running down a flight of nearby stairs to see the doors slam shut and lock. The girl stood there frozen in place then spoke after several long unnerving seconds. "My name is Jenna, can I help you by any chance?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Out of my way my brother is out there in that storm" were the first words to come out of the mouth of the stranger as he tried in vain to open the doors. However, his attempts proved to be futile.  
  
Jenna turned and started to help pry open the doors, but not even her hands were strong enough to open the massive heavy doors. A cat-like creature, or thought to be one at first glance, seemed to appear of no where, but in reality, it came out of a small red and white ball Jenna had on her, which she did not know she had. The creature looked like it fur was made of flames in some places though it really was not. It looked up at her and spoke in a clear voice. "Hello Jenna Hino I am hear to guide you on your path to your aultment denisty. You are the chosen princess and leader of the planet mars, and you must take this pen and become sailor mars."  
  
Jenna looked blankly at the animal that held a pen like thing with a gold circle on the top of it with the mars symbol in gold engraved in it. "what is this for?" Jenna asked looking at the stick she now held.  
  
"Take that and place it above your head and shout Mars Power!!" The cat type creature instructed.  
  
Jenna gave it another strange look before she did just that." Mars power!!!" she shouted and the mars symbol turned red and started to spin until it was nothing but a flame. Soon rings of fire covered her entire body. Two of the rings form high heel shoes, one of the shoes spark and she turns in a circle a couple of times and you can see from her feet up parts of a red and purple fuku exactly the same as the one sailor moon has, but the skirt and caller are red there are no pins in her hair, and the skirt and caller are red where sailor moon's are blue. The bow is purple with a red gem or pin, in the center. She poses once and smiles.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaiba asked in an alarmed tone have seen the transformation.  
  
"I am sailor Mars gardain of the planet mars" Jenna stated and pointed two fingers at the door. Fire gathered at the tips of her fingers and she spun around once before the fire grew enough. "Mars Fire Ignite!!!" she shouted and the fire let go and broke open the seal on the doors.  
  
Kaiba said nothing more and both Sailor Mars and Kaiba ran outside. Kaiba searched around frantically running up and down both sides of the street. The one dark tornado turned into several ones with feet and arms and ran at the unsuspecting people standing out in the middle of the streets. Sailor Mars pulled out a scroll and tossed it at the creatures ,but it broke into several after she said "Mars fireballs charge."  
  
Just as it was becoming to much for the one sailor , a pair of red boots could be heard running into the middle of the battle field. Soon the owner of the boots could be seen coming out of the darkness. The figure didn't know what hit her and in a matter of seconds, she was running past Mars and Kaiba as though he or she didn't hear them calling out to her, which they were. The girl, turned and kicked one of the things, only to fall on her butt from the lack of balance, seeing as how the monster was not solid. She scrambled on her hands and knees from another one, taking a hit from one that had jumped in front of her. She started to scream really loudly the pins on her head reacting in turn. With another fire attack from sailor mars, and the other senshi screaming like she was, the monsters started to break appear. Luna came on the scene at this point and padded up to the crying sailor. "sailor Moon use your Teria, through it and shout Moon teria Magic!" the black cat yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon Did as she was instructed and the little mettle disc flew at the dark creatures distorting them. With the little monsters gone, the sky returned to its normal blue color and sunshine returned. Soon after the blue turned into several colors seeing is how the sun was now setting. Yugi and Joey had followed Luna and sailor moon, and now were only a few feet from them. Kaiba's little brother had come back once the sky had cleared up and was now hugging him tightly. Kaiba looked down at him and then turned to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. "I thank you both for all you have done," he then winked at mars, who blushed a deep red. He then added, "if you Sailors Need a place to stay I would be more then happy to allow you to stay in the maintain with me. Mars smiled and nodded in acceptance right away, Sailor Moon on the other hand sighed inwardly and remained quiet. "thanks for your offer, but I already have a place to stay for right now, but I would like to drop by once and a while to pay a visit to my friend mars." She finally said in a low whisper.  
  
"that will be fine," Kaiba stated. Then turned to Sailor Mars who smiled at him." Shall we go, I am going to pick up some things then will be returning home.  
  
Jenna smiled and again nodded. "that's fine.  
  
Kayla ran back to the game shop or what direction she thought it was. Yugi watched her and noticed if she meant the game shop, not only was she going the wrong way, she must be Kayla, of chores now he thought about it, when he saw her in the bedroom, it did sound a lot like Kayla only with tiny differences mainly the teria and red pins and moon earrings, on the face and the outfit, that she didn't seam to be to happy with herself. Yugi ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The moon senshi turned and almost hit him out of surprise more than anything else, but stopped herself when he asked "Would you like to return to the game shop?"  
  
"yes in fact that is exactly where I want to go." Kayla said.  
  
"Would you like me to lead you there?" Yugi asked her.  
  
"yes please that would be a great help." She replied with a smile reaching out for his arm and taking it. The two walked in silence back to the game shop/house that both of them lived in at the moment.  
  
  
  
in an unknown place sort in between the show realm and this one, a figure over looked its minions over. "You failed to kill all of the humans!!!" it barked then added, "we can not let the Sailor senshi find each other, or let the holders of the seven melinum items to discover us. Yugi moto and anyone else with an item can sense us out if they use the power of their items, we were just luck he didn't tap into it today.." The figure looked through a glass thingy that overlooked the city. It saw Sailor Moon and d Sailor Mars in two different places. "sailor Scouts this is only the start" it said to itself. 


	4. a new friendship starting....or what is ...

Disclaimer I don't own sailor Moon or yu-gi-oh however, sometimes I wish I did. Then I wouldn't be wasting my time at a low paying job struggling to pay my bills. The plot is mine however so don't even think about taking that as is Kayla, Jenna belongs to my friend Jenna of the triforce another author on fanfiction.net  
  
A/N: yes I know I have had writer's block for a long time now and haven't updated anything, but I am willing to change all of that and get some stories updated.  
  
As natural darkness due to the coming of nightfall came over the city, the tempure began to drop and Jenna discovered she had nothing for this type of weather change even though she thought of including something, she remembered clothes were not in her things. She inwardly groaned at her mistake as Kaiba motioned for her to come over to the car. Once inside, Jenna found the heater to be her best friend as she reached for the controls. Mokuba was already sitting next to one of the vents rubbing his hands together. Kaiba chuckled at the sight and offered Jenna a jacket, which she took and wrapped around herself before her body started to shiver. "Thank you so much sir." Jenna stated realizing just then she didn't know his name, though he looked oddly familiar. "Your welcome Jenna, my name is Seto Kaiba." Kaiba introduced earning him a strange look from Jenna. One of surprise until she remember she did transform in front of him. This brought another thought to mind as she began to search for the strange ball that held the cat. Seto handed it to her and she smiled. "Thank you for everything again." Jenna replied taking the strange ball and quickly hiding it before Mokuba discovered it make a great new type of play toy. "Your quite welcome how about we stop off to eat something before we return home. " Kaiba suggested and Mokuba jumped up and down in his seat in excitement. Jenna laughed at Mokuba's antics and nodded in agreement with the hyper little boy. "Sounds like a great plan to me." She smiled in response to the question. "I want fast food big brother!" Mokuba yelled as they passed a fast food place. "NO its up to Jenna here to decided where we go she is the guest after all and its only polite. " Kaiba scolded softly. "Its quite alright, fast food is alright with me. I don't think I would like to go to a sit down place tonight." Jenna said with a smile. Seto smiled and the two made eye contact. Jenna blushed again and looked away quickly as Mokuba grinned and opened his mouth to say something. Before the youngest of the trio could say anything, the car jolted to a stop. ::I Hope this isn't another battle:: Jenna thought to herself. Seto's driver began shouting curses at the driver in front of him who had cut him off and almost caused a car crash and a possible car pile up. As if reading Jenna's mind Seto whispered, "Just a stupid driver who needs to learn how to drive. " Jenna sighed as no one spoke until the entered the restaurant and placed their orders. Kaiba paid for everything and the food was eaten in a comfortable quiet. Mokuba played with the action figure he got from his kids meal and Seto and Jenna ate quietly each thinking things Mokuba wouldn't understand at his age. After everyone had finished their food Jenna cleaned up the trash and they returned to the car. Mokuba stretched out on one of the seats leaving the other one for Jenna and Seto to sit on together. They each took an end. "He is setting us up I think." Seto told Jenna once they were on the road again. "Oh? What makes you say that?" Jenna asked blushing again because she once again made eye contact. "No real reason, just I think he wants me to have a girlfriend." Seto explained blushing as he looked away not wanting to see the reaction on Jenna's face. Jenna had a look of shock on her face as it hit her she liked him and was developing a crush on him. What she didn't know was he hinting he liked her that way? Seto laughed and shook his own comments off like as if they were a silly joke and placed his coat over his little brother as he slept on. Jenna in turn smiled too watching him sleep as well no one speaking not wanting to wake the young boy. Not long after Jenna and Seto had their laugh, the car stopped at the very large house and Kaiba helped Jenna out of the car before picking up his little brother. He placed Mokuba in his room and covered him up before softly closing the door and turning to Jenna. "Allow me to show you where you will be staying night." Seto said in a low whispered as he showed Jenna to one of his many guest rooms. "Thank you again." Jenna stated as she walked into the room and her eyes took in her surroundings. "My room is down the hall if you need anything and there is a phone on the bedside table if you need to make any calls." Kaiba explained before leaving Jenna to explore her temp room. Jenna did just that walking around it and looking in every corner her hands running over the fine fabric of the bed sheets and currents. By this time she had detransformed and was walking barefoot over the soft carpet. She went into the adjoining bathroom and took a long hot shower. To her surprise there was a soft bathrobe that was her size hanging on the inside door handle. She smiled and slipped it on not really wanting to sleep in the same clothes after getting clean. She climbed into the large and very soft bed before closing her eyes and falling into a very deep and dream filled sleep that was both much needed and very calm. A type of sleep she thought she would never get. Seto smiled to himself as he to prepared for bed thoughts of all the events that happened that day fresh on his mind. He sighed and wondered what all of this meant. Yes He had seen a lot today but it was all confusing. He put those thoughts aside and hoped that the next day would bring something much better and different hopefully the power would return to normal and phone lines would be open. He never liked not having a phone that's why he kept many cell phones around and at least one or two corded phones in the house on every floor. 


End file.
